CrossOver, Book 1
by Trelewis3
Summary: When Wilfre wages war on our world in the name of revenge, he exiles the Raposa boy Jowee to the world of Man to die. Now Jowee finds himself in a race against time along with new allies to stop the greatest evil ever created and save the ones he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Doomed Adventure

_The end...is never the end. Poetry, is it not? Yes, I believe so. Formalities aside, I believe you know very well who I am. I have been called any names through the echoes of time. Monster, Sociopath, Devil...God. I am all of these things and none. I am no more than a man who ventured to fix a broken world. I alone stood before armies, heroes, and God himself. All I had done was attempt to make my people's lives perfect...eternal... And in the process, left myself disfigured... literally a shadow of what I had once been. Yes, their immaculate Creator had failed them and they would have blood. Naturally, it had to be mine. Do not pity me. There were a chosen few, a WISE few, who saw the truth and pledged fealty to me. In return, I granted them what was closest to eternal life. My own powers left the Creator weak. And through Divine folly, a being of another world became reality in ours. In the end, their own blindness lead them to destroy me... Or so they assumed. But I survived the end of time. I followed the human child to his own world. What I saw amazed me. And I learned then... If my kind are to return to their former glory, I must destroy the others... I must make them obey me... I MUST BECOME THEIR GOD._

CANTON, MA 11:00 PM, Saturday:

"GAME OVER, MOTHER*CKERS! Ten to six! Y'all just got RAPED pro-style." Bobby yelled, throwing his xbox controller to the ground. "You guys are just no fun to play with." he said, laughing at his thoroughly annoyed friends.

"FYI, Bobby. You're the only person here that owns an Xbox." Ryan said irritatedly.

"Be that as it may," Bobby continued, "You don't have one because you're too damn lazy to get a job."

"Yep!" Duncan said, not taking his eyes off of his manga.

"So how's the hentai, otaku-chan?" Bobby asked his friend, grinning.

"Nope. Not letting you piss me off tonight. It's Death Note, and I will kill you all with my notebook." Duncan replied.

"No, because I am too awesome to be killed." Chris said.

"A .22 to the face begs to differ. Care to try?" Bobby asked, grinning deviously and pulling a revolver out of his dresser drawer.

Ryan stood up and tossed his sleeping bag into the top bunk of Bobby's bed. He stepped over the inflatable mattress set up on the floor, being careful not to step on the glass bowl of chips Bobby had set out and forgotten.

"I'm just curious, do you guys wanna do anything besides the Xbox? It's nice pretty nice out."

"It's 11 at night!" Duncan said, annoyed.

"I don't know, I could go for a walk. Bobby?" Chris asked, looking over to his friend.

Bobby thought for a moment, tightening the headphones around his neck. He cracked his bedroom door and looked out into the kitchen, making sure the rest of his house was asleep.

"Sounds good." He said. "Any preferences? Down town, the Audobon, we could take a train into the city."

"Let's go to the Audobon. The city's just too risky and your mom might see we're gone." Chris said.

"Agreed." Ryan added. "My parents would kill me."

"I really think we should just stay in..." Duncan added.

Bobby zipped his blue hoodie over his headphones, tossing his pocket knife up and catching it.

"Okay, look lively, boys! We're headed for a good ol' fashioned midnight trail stomp!"

The side door of the small suburban home shut quietly as four shadowed figures stole across the backyard. Flashlights danced across the trees and grass as they ran silently toward the main street. The road was silent, nothing but swarms of midges danced under the amber streetlights in the heavy August air.


	2. Chapter 2

RAPOSA VILLAGE:  
>Time Unknown<p>

The air was sweet and warm, laced with the scent of ripening wheat. Over the gate to the village, a small sign swayed back and forth on hinges in the breeze. On any other occasion, it would have been an average, lazy summer evening. But today was no such day. 

In the center of the village, a crowd of Fox-like people known as Raposa stood together before a small blue flame in a glorious shining pedestal. They clustered silently, families holding onto each other with a tenacity resembling that of one who holds a dying friend.

"Well, I guess this is it..." Mari, the young mayor of no more than sixteen said sadly, looking at the ground.

"Yeah," Jowee, a raposa boy by the age of fifteen mumbled, his ears falling back. His clothes were torn and ragged from the many trials he had braved and survived over the course of the last few days.

"Jowee… I'm sorry." She said, looking up at him.

"I know you are." The raposa boy said calmly.

"Guys, do we HAVE to do this?" Isaac the shopkeeper asked, the dying evening sun reflecting off his glasses.

"Yes." Mari said firmly. "It's time" she called looking up at the creator in the sky.

"Jowee, I'm scared" The little raposa girl Heather said shyly, hugging his leg.

"Me too, Heather, me too." He said, kissing her forehead soothingly.

"Creator, we're ready." Mari said loudly.

The villagers stood closely together looking around. The air was quiet. All that could be heard was the wind blowing off of houses and trees, sending waves of shining light across the grass as it blew.  
>The sky lit up in a blinding flash and the Eternal Flame flared up, catching Jowee by surprise. "Mari, I!-" Jowee shouted to the girl standing across the field, crying silently. She looked over at him and smiled sadly as the ground disappeared in a flash of light, followed by the trees, the buildings the sky, and then the Raposa.<p>

A loud diabolical laughter filled the air. Through the nothing, tendrils of dark shadow flooded in. A raposa man by the name of Wilfre appeared, draped in black burning black shadow.  
>"DID you honestly think me DEFEATED?" he called into the void.<br>_Enough is ENOUGH, Wilfre. It is time._ A massive presence responded, not speaking but communicating clearly nonetheless. _"This is how it must BE._  
>" "NO!" Wilfre screamed back, his ears falling flat and his tail cringing in fury. "No more of your games! You are not the only one with the power to create. You are nothing more than a failed God! I serve no master!"<p>

_Wilfre, you don't understand! It must be this way!_The presence responded.

"No." Wilfre replied curtly, pulling a black dagger from his robe. "It is no longer your decision... I have made mine."  
>And with that he tore open the white void and stepped into the raging vortex that he had ripped in the air. "Don't wait up." he added slyly.<p>

And with that, Wilfre disappeared from the colorless void.


End file.
